


Take a Break

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, I love my man in the can and sticky boi, random inspirations lead me to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: The end of December can be a very stressful time for some. For Peter, it's even more so. Even if he may not think he needs it, taking a little break with Tony can go a long way.





	Take a Break

Winter school finals. Patrolling. New Years preparations. 

Yeah. Peter's got a lot on his hands right now. 

Everything had been feeling like it was weighing down on him, loading him up on expectations and priorities. Just your typical everyday chaos as a teenage superhero times about 45% due to it being the end of December. 

Although it was fine to complain about all of this to Ned, it wasn't as comfortable to talk about it with his Aunt May or Tony Stark. He just didn't want to sound like a burden to them, so he didn't tell them about any of it. Merely the important parts in the day like his grades and if he saved any people during patrol. 

That is, he _thought_ those were the important parts. 

It was finally a Friday, Peter's favourite day of the week. One: because he didn't have to go to school the next day, and two: it was the day he went to the tower to stay over the night. (Unlike every other day, where he only had a certain amount of time to be there before he had to head back home) 

When Peter saw a sleek, black Audi in the school parking lot, he let out a big sigh and tried to act like he didn't have a bunch of other pressuring things to think about. 

Once he got into the car, Happy glanced at Peter in the review mirror with a tiny glint of concern in his eyes. "Hey Happy." Peter simply said. 

"Hey kid, you're looking a little tense." Happy replied, while trying not to act like he cared that much about his boss's mentee's well being. 

Peter shook his head. "I'm fine, just got a lot of school stuff stuff to think about." Once he put his earphones in to listen to some calming music, the two were silent throughout the rest of the car ride to the tower. 

Once Peter got into the tower, he went straight up to Tony's lab, not even thinking what he was doing since it was basically muscle memory now that he had done it so often. Besides, he was more concentrated on thinking about everything he had to memorize for his next math, chemistry and history exams he had coming up soon. Then of course that leads to thinking about the food and drinks he had to pick up sometimes before New Years, then there was updating the web fluid, and then, and then, and then...

Before he even knew it, he stumbled into the lab, knocking down some tools that were balanced on a nearby tray. That startled Tony enough to look away from his suit he was working on to look at Peter. 

When the two made eye contact with each other, Tony started looking concerned. "You okay there kiddo?" He asked. 

Peter nodded numbly, "Y-yeah, just got some school stuff I've been thinking about." 

Tony nodded as well, a little hesitant, "Alright well, if you've got something on your mind to fix or upgrade on your own equipment, you can work on that. Although, I can always do with an extra pair of hands on my suit if you want." 

"Okay." Peter mumbled in reply. Although Tony knew Peter could have days where he wasn't as excitable without much reason, he was still cautious. 

Now it was a good thing he was. 

While Tony was working on upgrading his repulsers on his suit, he would occasionally hear Peter fuss and mumble harshly to himself. 

He tried to ignore it, until he heard a snap, a yell and then a bunch of tools crash and clatter on the floor. 

"Peter!" Tony yelled as he came over to his area in the lab to see what had happened. When he approached Peter, he found him sitting on his chair, head bowed down and hands covering his face with all his equipment he had been using, scattered on the ground and some of them broken in pieces. 

The worst part of the situation; Tony could hear Peter crying. 

"Peter..." Tony said again, but this time much more quiet and soft, while crouching down to his level. He placed a hand on Peter's knee, "Hey bud, what's the matter? What happened?" 

Peter took a deep breath, but still kept his hands covering his face. "It's stupid Mr. Stark, it's not important." 

"Hey, everything is important to me when it's about you." Tony replied in a now serious voice, "I just wanna know why you're so upset, no matter if it's stupid or not." 

There was a beat of silence between the two before Peter released his hands from his face, now revealing a red, puffy eyed Peter, looking miserable, which Tony hated. He never enjoyed seeing his son-figure in pain like this. 

"I just have a lot on my mind, you know?" Peter sighed, "Because there's final exams, decathlon, patrolling and making sure May and I are ready for New Years. I don't know, it just feels like there's a lot weighing down on me right now." 

Before Tony could say anything, Peter quickly added, "It's okay though! I'm fine, I just need to get all that over with and I'll be just like myself again, I swear!" 

Tony sighed and looked at Peter fondly but also with sadness. He really hoped that Peter would get it some day that he didn't need to cover himself up with confidence if it was going to be fake around him. 

"Peter, I get it. Believe me, I've been in your same situation many, many times in my life, but I want you to learn from my previous mistakes I made when I was your age." He brushed one of Peter's curls away from his face. 

"I did the same thing you're trying to do: avoiding having others worry and help you with problems to make you look stringer, but believe me, you don't need to do that for everyone. Take me for example, you're pretty open to me as I am to you, so I'm perfectly fine with helping you out, no matter what it is. Same goes with your Aunt Hottie and your friend, Ted." 

Peter sniffed and chuckled a little, "It's Ned." 

"You know that if you need a break or even just some guidance from others, we're always gonna be there for you." The two gave each other little warm smiles until Tony coughed, breaking the silence, "Well, enough of this mushy gushy talk. Get your coat back on, we're taking a break." 

Peter blinked, "W-where are we going?" he asked while gingerly grabbing his coat. 

Tony put his own coat on and grabbed his keys, then turned to Peter with a kind smirk. "You'll see." 

** ** ** ** 

Tony made sure to drive in one of his most common cars to keep away anyone eyeing it sceptically. The two sat in silence but tried to make a little small talk on their way through the frosty city, until they approached a small park with a few trees and a river close by. 

"Alright, this is our stop." Tony said as he parked the car right outside the small forest. When Peter got out of the car, he looked at the white trees with curiosity. "So...why did you bring us here Mr. Stark?" 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders, "Well underoos, this here was the trail my mother took me whenever I felt I got too stressed out from my studies or work. She would tell me that the best way to feel better is to get out into the nature that the world has so gratefully provided for us. It's one of the best places to just stop what you need to do, and do something you didn't know you wanted to do until you do it." 

Peter thought about this for a while when they started walking through the trail. They would occasionally come across a calming, glistening river with a few ducks silently gliding along. With Peter's heightened hearing, he would hear a few birds that would chirp as they flew by, even the sound of them perching on a branch. 

This was definitely something Peter hadn't thought about doing to calm down his stress and nerves, but once the two of them were walking side by side, listening to the white noise nature and animals were making, along with the beautiful, wintery view through the trail, he was glad he made the decision to come along for the ride.

Although personally, he thought the best part of the trip was Tony being as supportive as he was throughout the whole thing. He wasn't forced to do this, he didn't need to spend time with Peter at all, but this was his decision and he was going to do it weather he liked it or not, as long as it made Peter happy.

That thought brought a soft smile to his face for the rest of their lovely hike.

** ** ** **

Once the two got back to the tower, they decided it would be best to keep it easy for the rest of the day. They drank hot chocolate together while playing any card game they thought looked interesting to them until they would get bored and go start a movie instead.

Since Peter was determined it was still Christmas since it was still December, he had convinced Tony that they should watch a holiday movie marathon, or at least, watch what they could until they both started to nod off into their own sugar comas.

Before either of them completely lost conscious, Tony was aware enough that if they stayed here any longer, their necks would definitely regret it tomorrow.

Tony lazily nudged Peter's shoulder to wake him up, "Hey Petey Pie, I think it's time you should start heading to bed." 

He heard a moan and shifted his weight so that he was on Tony's lap, "Mm, don' wanna." he mumbled. 

Tony chuckled, "You'll live, just heave yourself off of me so that I can help you get up as well." 

Peter sighed, but obliged as he rolled off the couch so that Tony could stand, and he helped him get on his feet as well. Before Peter walked out of the living room, he turned to Tony, "Hey, thanks for, well, everything you know? I really appreciate it." 

Tony smiled as he came over to Peter to give him a kiss on top of his head, "You're welcome kiddo. Always know, I'm right here whenever you need me, kay?" 

"Kay." As he stumbled off to him room, he quietly said, "Night, Dad."

That made Tony freeze in his steps. Although Peter was only half conscious and probably wouldn't remember what he said in the morning, it still felt special. It felt right. 

He smiled from the warmth and fondness that grew in his heart for this silly little boy, "Night, sunshine." he replied. 

He thought back to what he had said to Peter while they were on the calming trail, and agreed that his mom was definitely right about one thing: you do, or hear something that you didn't think you wanted until it's there.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I've made more fanfics this month than this whole year pretty much, but hey, I've just had a lot of inspirations throughout the month. (I even have another fic in mind that I'm hoping to make sometime in January) 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this little cute story I made, and please, if you want to request any fics for me to do, please do! (You can tell me either in the comments or on my Tumblr page) 
> 
> Thanks guys! <3


End file.
